Whispers of the Mind
by Esca-lover
Summary: New Chapter "The Good Samaritan" Up! "And then he saw her; a woman, struggling to walk amidst the pouring rain. Time seemed to slow as the cab approached her. She was barely dressed, with skin so pale it emitted a ghostly glow..." RR please!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Esca-lover here. As promised, I've started a new story! This may not be a good idea…having two stories going at the same time…but we'll see if I can pull it off. For those of you who don't know me, check out my bio! Also, I'd love it if you would check out my other story, Ink Stained Hands, which is a light-hearted A/U where two pen pals help each other through the difficult struggle called life. 

This chapter is more of a prologue, but I hope you'll find it intriguing. It's short…you've been warned! But on with the show, shall we? Comments and constructive criticism desired! Enjoy! 

***Esca-lover

**********

The year is 2005. The war that plagued America has finally ended, and peace has been restored. Hope and pride stir patriotic hearts as faith in the government has been renewed. Families rejoice as the terrorist threats have ceased to frighten their existence. Schools are safe once again, and all evil seems to have been banished from present reality. For one little girl, life is perfect. 

She has everything. A family that loves her dearly, a large house in the country to call home, beautiful gardens surrounding her neighborhood, childhood playmates…everything. No five year old could ask for more. Her green eyes flashed brightly with anticipation every time her father returned home from work. She would run to him, only to burst into giggles as he began tickling her. Her mother watched this scene each night, a smile playing across her lips. No sound brought more joy to her then those high-pitched peals of laughter. She was a gift from above, their only daughter. No parents were ever happier. Every night, they would sing their precious baby girl to sleep, her face so innocent…so lovely. Her mother and father prayed fervently that their daughter would grow into a beautiful, loving woman, who would live each day to its fullest. 

Unfortunately, Fate would never allow the child's parents to witness her transformation…

One dismal morning, the unthinkable happened. The young girls parents awoke to find their darling angel missing from her bed…missing from their home…missing from their lives. The police searched everywhere imaginable; the gardens, the neighbors homes, the schools, the playgrounds, but it was no use. The perfect little girl, with the perfect family, the perfect home, the perfect neighborhood, the perfect playmates…was gone forever… 

Hitomi Kanzaki was gone forever. 

**********

Well??? I warned you it was short! I must say that this is some heavy stuff to write! It gave me shivers…what will happen next?? Mwahahahha….you'll just have to wait for an update! Let me know what you think, k? peace out, all, God Bless!


	2. The Project

Wow guys…I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this!!! I honestly haven't had a lot of time to myself lately, especially with Vacation Bible School teaching and my waitressing job at the Outback. I have so much of this story on my mind!! Its so frustrating! I've been struggling with details…but I think I've finally figured everything out now. 

The next chapter of Ink Stained Hands is partially finished, it should be up soon. (My other fic, for those of you who don't know ::wink:: Check it out!)

This is an AU, (Alternate Universe) of our fave Esca bunch. All standard disclaimers apply! I hope the prologue was suspenseful enough…now that I've left you hanging for weeks, lol. Please feel free to give me any criticism or thoughts in general about this fic in your review. I'm looking forward to them! I will most likely write replies to reviews this story, about every other chapter. Now, on with chapter 1!! Have fun kids…

***Esca-lover

**********

Chapter One: The Project

**********

New York City, June 2024

**********

Tires squealed as a midnight blue corvette raced into it's usual parking spot. Heads turned, and all the world seemed to stop and stare as a leggy blonde with a dangerously short skirt graced the street with her presence. Her shiny, black stilettos clicked on the sidewalk as she confidently walked toward the doors of a tall office building. A flirtatious glance was given to a passerby who had been eyeing her figure, and a wink sent to the security guard who caught her smoothing her perfectly tailored, rose-colored suit. She flipped her long, silky hair and laughed as the officer hurried to open the door for her. "Thank you," she voiced, flashing him a genuine smile from her ruby lips. As the guard watched her disappearing form, he couldn't help but chuckle. 'Ms. Aston, you're my favorite part of the morning,' he thought to himself. 'Hands down, my favorite part.' 

Millerna Aston was employed by D.I.D.C., a company specializing in the development of new technology. The products created there ranged from high tech toasters to classified military weaponry. Each project had a code name, a headmaster, a team of hand-picked professionals, and unlimited funding. Employees engrossed themselves in their job, often working late into the night with minimal overtime pay. D.I.D.C. was a legend in the industrial world, and positions with the illustrious company were highly coveted. Occasionally, the organization offered a year-long internship to several promising college under-graduates. Ms. Aston, a twenty-four year old graduate from the School of Psychology at Harvard, was fortunate enough to receive one of these apprenticeships, and was currently involved with Project Dreamer. 

**********

Project Dreamer came to life six years ago, in 2018, as a result of a government inquiry. Their request was not a simple one, for the U.S. desired a machine that could see into a persons' mind. With this piece of equipment, captured enemy spies could be interrogated thoroughly; informants and special agents would be able to identify perpetrators quickly with mental images; criminals would be caught, and innocents freed. Ultimately, the device would revolutionize the arts of war and justice. Many at D.I.D.C. were skeptical of the entire situation, and several openly opposed the idea. 'What happened to our right to privacy?' they would protest. 'Our thoughts are our own!' Nevertheless, the head of the company accepted the governments' challenge and placed a young, egotistical genius by the name of Dryden Fassa in charge. At the time, the twenty-five year old was already a renowned scientist for his work with NASA, as well as a blossoming businessman. Immediately, he immersed himself in the study of the human mind, visions and dreams. Specialists were consulted, while doctors were bombarded with questions. Even mental patients and drug addicts with a history of hallucinations were examined. Theories began to develop among Fassas' team, and by the second year into the project, a test subject was needed. 

In the year 2020, a young woman by the name of Jayda Riley was chosen. She was the only survivor of a tragic car accident in 2016. Her parents and siblings were killed on impact, while she lapsed into a coma shortly after reaching the hospital. For four years Jayda laid motionless in her bed with no sign of recovery. Her living relatives could no longer afford the treatments necessary, and were faced with the difficult decision of removing life support. In a final, desperate attempt to save Ms. Riley, a cousin posted a small article in the local paper, pleading for money in order to maintain her life. The column caught the media's attention, and the story was aired on national television. D.I.D.C. contacted the family secretly and gave them an offer: Allow us to utilize Jayda's mind while she is still in a coma, and all medical expenses will be taken care of. The company also expressed that no physical harm would come to her. The project was simply for testing a machine. Should the young woman awake from her present state, she would be released, no strings attached. Her relatives agreed to the conditions, and decided that keeping their loved one alive was the most important factor. D.I.D.C. alerted Dryden Fassa's team that a test subject had been found, and Project Dreamer became a reality. 

The first test run went horribly, and no positive feedback occurred. The device they had created was a failure, so it was back to the drawing board. Countless attempts to modify the machine were made, but to no avail. Two years had passed since Jayda's arrival, and no progress had been made. Dryden grew impatient and in a fit of temper fired all but two of his current team. Faced with a new dilemma, he set out to find younger, more creative employees, hoping to finally gain the edge he needed. 

Amano Susumu was a twenty-five year old engineering graduate from Yale who was decorated with several distinguished awards for achievement. His mechanical skills were off the charts, and his intuition was usually right. He was a tall, slender, good-looking young man with smooth, shoulder-length, brown hair and dark eyes. He was never seen wearing anything except khaki pants and a button down shirt. While socializing, he was a laid-back, funny guy; But when faced with a job, he became serious and intense. His energy and passion for work was just what Dryden Fassa was looking for. Amano was hired as the top engineer for Project Dreamer in 2022. 

Jajuka Ambiko was a part of the original Dreamer team. Biology and anatomy were his specialty, and the twenty-nine year old had a deep concern for all living things. He was a quiet man, who was often very protective of those around him. His solid frame and large hands gave him a powerful stance, while small, wire-rimmed glasses, flowing golden locks, and a short beard seemed to soften his appearance. An air of mystery surrounded his past, but no one could question his expertise in the sciences. Jajuka brought a voice of patience and reason to Fassa's group, and his opinions were highly valued.

Balgus Ganesha was also a member of the first Dreamer group. He was a war veteran who had served D.I.D.C. for many years as a security specialist. Not only was he a master of marksmanship and hand to hand combat, his ability with computer systems was phenomenal. He could hack into any site necessary to obtain the right information, and knew enough about spy equipment to start his own F.B.I. team. His well built, tall stature and graying hair demanded authority, while a large scar through his left eye was testimony to hardships endured. The fifty-nine year old was proud to serve with Dryden's team, and played a vital role in their safety. 

Amano's design for the visionary device involved chemical manipulation. As a result, Celena Albatou, an outstanding chemist who graduated from Princeton, was hired several months after Susumu's arrival. She was a graceful, smaller young woman with short, naturally curly hair. Her lab coat was always immaculate, while her desk was never disorganized. The twenty-four year old was the picture of responsibility, and always had her formulas ready to be tested. At first glance, Celena seemed calm and sophisticated. Unfortunately, her attitude completely contradicted her appearance. She was not afraid to voice her opinions, and would become easily irritated by those who knew nothing of her field. All personality issues aside, she was a top notch professional, and a necessary part of Project Dreamer.

All the time, effort, and paperwork put into the project had to be recorded, and Yukari Uchida appeared to be the least logical choice. Her flashy red hair was always in a new style, ranging from braided pigtails to unruly buns. Her bangs were constantly in her face, while her clothing screamed individuality. She was a short, spunky, twenty-two year old who needed a job to get her through college. Why Dryden hired her in the first place was a mystery that eluded the rest of the team, but after a few months they were genuinely shocked. Yukari's secretarial work was incredible. She had recorded every cent the project had spent, including multiple fast food runs. All the blueprints and notes were alphabetized and color coded, and a rolodex of important contact numbers was created. The girl even tape recorded several important sessions. Without her, Project Dreamer wouldn't have been complete. 

The six individuals toiled endlessly to achieve the desired results. Finally, in 2023, a break through was made. With their invention, the team was able to project fuzzy images from inside of Jayda Riley's mind. The crew was ecstatic, and improvements were made as rapidly as possible. Once Dryden was satisfied with the overall performance of the test model, he decided to call in a psychologist who would be able to lend a hand when deciphering Jayda's mental images. He hoped to take the project to a whole new level, and that's where Millerna Aston arrived on the scene. 

The year is now 2024, and Project Dreamer is in full swing. 

**********

Millerna ignored the cat calls as she walked past the cubicles and opened the door to Lab 139 using her employee scan card. 

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late," she called as she stashed her purse under her desk. "Traffic was murder."

"It's murder everyday Milly," Amano teased, as he sipped a cup of black coffee. Millerna rolled her eyes at the tall engineer and decided to hold her tongue for the time being. She glanced around the small laboratory, looking for the rest of the team. Celena was sitting at her desk, apparently going over chemical statistics; Balgus seemed to be checking the security cameras in the room; Yukari, her desk a mess, was chatting loudly on her cell phone while painting her toenails; Amano was lounging by the coffee pot, and Dryden apparently hadn't arrived as of yet. Jajuka was staring silently at the large piece of machinery in the middle of the floor. The visionary device was truly an impressive sight. It's base was made of titanium, and boasted buttons and levers to control different parts of the machine. It was also hooked up to several computers, which made tracking and printing data possible. The holding tank was a cylindrical tube that was 7 feet tall. It was made of a thick glass, and rested on top of the base. This tank was filled with liquid oxygen, while various chemicals enhanced test results, as well as provided nourishment to the test subject. A titanium cover sealed the top of the cylinder, and had several wires and tubes connected to the base. While the data this machine produced was amazing, it would never have been possible without Jayda. Millerna walked over to Jajuka and stood beside him. 

"She looks so sad," the older man sighed, wiping his glasses. Floating inside the holding tank was the body of a young woman with straight, waist-length hair. She was dressed simply in a long, cotton nightgown, it's folds gently flowing around her bare ankles. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing shallow. Jayda Riley had yet to recover from her coma, and remained in peaceful repose as she lent her mind to science. 

"Good morning Jayda," Millerna whispered and placed a hand to the glass. "Did you dream?" The young psychologist turned to the printer connected to the visionary device. In it's tray lay two images. The first picture showed a pair of hands holding a thin chain of some sort. The second displayed a young man's face. 

"What do you make of them?" The biologist asked, leaning over her shoulder. 

"I'm not sure…I'll have to see the video footage," she replied, and placed the scans on her desk. "Dryden keeps track of that, doesn't he? Where is he anyway?"

"He'll be in shortly," Celena announced curtly from her desk, never looking up from her work. "I _suggest_ you keep yourself occupied until then." Amano gave the chemist an annoyed glance, while Millerna glared at her. 

"Yes ma'am," she saluted sarcastically and slid into her leather desk chair. The blonde looked over the image scans again, this time more thoroughly. The first picture was familiar. "Yukari," she called. "Do you have the folder of Jayda's previous scans?" No reply, the red head was still gabbing on the phone.

"-So ya, he was totally stoked about the whole thing until-,"

"Yukari??"

"-For real!! I sooo know what you mean! But I still don't understand how-,"

"Yukari, hello???" Millerna tried again. 

"-and the mold…talk about _gross_! I've never seen anything like-,"

"UCHIDA, GET OFF THE CELL ALREADY!!" 

The quirky secretary ceased her babble and blinked at the irritated blonde. "What??" she remarked innocently, clicking off her phone. "You need something?"

"Jayda's previous mental scans, can I have them?"

"Sure, no prob," Yukari grinned and reached into a filing cabinet. She pulled out a bright red folder and tossed it haphazardly onto her co-workers desk. "Whatcha need them for?" 

"Well, I think her visions are repeating themselves again. See?" Millerna motioned to the first image of hands clasping a chain. "She's had this picture in her mind for the third time in four months. Now this other image…," she began as she held up the scan of the young man's face, "…seems to be new. I don't believe we have any like it in the archives."

"He's kinda cute," the younger girl giggled. At that, Amano strolled over and decided to join the conversation. 

"Come on…as cute as me, Yuki?" he said playfully, and pulled on one of her bright red braids.

"Cuter," she laughed and wrinkled her nose at him. The two of them had been flirting shamelessly for about two weeks, and Millerna couldn't help but smile at the pair. Just then, Dryden walked through the door with several envelopes in his hand. 

"Alright people, enough chit-chat. I don't pay you to have fun, do I?" he chastised and passed out their checks. "Remember to sign for these at the front desk. Now then, what have we got for today?" Everyone took there place at a small round table.

"The chemical report came back without any problems," Celena spoke matter-of-factly. "There are no glitches from my end." Dryden nodded appreciatively. 

"Good. Next?"

Amano cleared his throat. "I tweaked the wires a bit, so from here on out the device will run more efficiently. We should be able to receive clearer video footage, and cleaner image scans."

"Great job, Susumu. I know I hired you for a reason. Jajuka, are all the biological stats in order?"

"Yes sir, everything is running smoothly. Jayda is responding well to the new chemicals. Her body is accepting the liquid nourishment and her breathing continues to be stable," the quiet man responded.

"I've double checked the security cameras in the room after last weeks break-in at the main office. We should be set for now, although I do have a few suggestions on keeping this lab secured," Balgus said in his gruff voice. 

"Alright, I'll be interested to hear what you have in mind. We can discuss that at a later time." Dryden adjusted his glasses before asking, "Millerna, any news?"

"Nothing yet, but I'd like to take a look at last night's video footage. From the scans I received a few minutes ago, I'd say she's clearly trying to remember something important from her past," she answered and ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Another repetition?"

"Yes, but a new image was produced as well. I have the scans on my desk if you'd like to look at them."

"I'll get to that later this afternoon, thank you. Uchida, I trust you're running up your phone bill again?" 

The college student winked at him. "You know it, Boss."

Dryden leaned back in his chair, satisfied with the briefing for the day. "Nice work, people. We'll view Jayda's video clips in exactly one hour. Meet in Vid-Lab 4. Dismissed."

********** 

__

There was a dim light in the room, only shadows could be seen. Movement. She was moving towards a dark…box? Or a chest of drawers maybe. A small, pale hand reached out and pulled on the top half of the mysterious object. Definitely a chest of drawers or a desk. The hand ventured inside the compartment it had opened and removed a yellowing envelope. It looked old. She unsealed it, and gazed inside. A thin chain lay there…a bracelet, or a piece of jewelry perhaps. The item was gently taken out. The pair of hands dropped the envelope, and clasped the chain tightly. Movement. The drawer was now shut, and the yellowing paper remained on the floor. The faint light faded to blackness. Nothing. 

"Lights up please," Dryden announced. He turned to look at his crew. "Any thoughts?"

"This is all taken from Jayda's perspective, right?" Yukari questioned.

"I believe so," Millerna stated. "While some of this vid-clip should look familiar, we've never viewed the first images of the memory before. It's like she's rewinding her thoughts and going over them more thoroughly."

"I agree," Celena added. "We've seen the envelope before, but only from it's spot on the floor."

"Plus, we now know how Jayda obtained the piece of jewelry," Amano commented. Millerna toyed with her hair thoughtfully.

"I'm not so sure that that's the whole story. Yes, she pulled it from an ancient envelope that was found in a drawer. But was it her drawer? Her mothers? Was she keeping the item safe by stashing it there?"

"Perhaps she had lost it," Jajuka offered. "By the way Jayda was clutching it, it seemed to have some importance." Balgus shifted in his chair, slightly irritated by the conversation. He was a practical man, and all this psycho analysis babble-talk was getting on his nerves.

"Is that really the point here? I thought building a superior machine was our primary goal, not fantasizing realities about some girls dreams. The picture seemed a little shady, and the images slightly blurred. I think we should focus on nailing those issues down before we start analyzing visions," the older man finished, and crossed his arms over his chest. Dryden sighed heavily and ran a hand through his thick, brown hair. 

"Yes Mr. Genesha, the mechanical issues still have a few kinks, and working out those kinks are our primary goal. But Jayda is part of our team, and I think it's only fair we try to help her in any way we can. Six years ago, when the accident first happened, the doctors explained that if she ever came out of the coma, she may have amnesia. If we can piece together these memories for her, then perhaps, if she ever recovers, she'll know who she is." The war veteran mumbled something under his breath and remained quiet for the rest of the meeting. 

"Unfortunately, there is no second bit of video footage," Dryden informed the group. "It seems that the image of the young man merely flashed in her mind. The print out is all we have to go on." Millerna passed the scan around the room.

"All I can tell from this picture is that he's happy," Yukari muttered to herself. "He's smiling, right? Grumpy people don't smile." Amano, who was sitting next to her, snickered softly.

"Wow, Yuki, did you think of that all by yourself?" he whispered to her. She glared at him fiercely before elbowing him in the ribs. 

"Punk!" she growled. Millerna caught none of this, and was engrossed with her own thoughts.

'Who are you?' she pondered, now holding the image in her hands again. 'What do you know about Jayda?'

"Well boys and girls, I think that sums up our Vid-Lab excursion for the day. Take twenty for lunch, and it's back to work," Dryden declared. A collective groan was heard as the seven left the room. Life could be so hard.

**********

It was late. Everyone had gone home for the night. Even the janitors were finished with their cleaning. All the lights were shut off, including those in Lab 139. And as a young woman remained motionless in her watery prison, a single tear escaped from her closed eyelids. 

__

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

Got to open my eyes to everything…

Visions swirled in her mind, but one thought was felt with every heart beat:

Bring Me To Life.

**********

Ta-dah!! What do you think? Questions and comments welcome. Review or write me an email, I love hearing from people. Till next time, God Bless!

P.S. I don't own Escaflowne or Evanessence (the lyrics at the end). Peace all!


	3. Whispers of the Mind

Hello peeps!! I'm updating!!! I hope you're as excited as I am, haha. Thank you so much for all you're reviews! I appreciate all the positive feedback, and am loving how you guys are guessing what's going to happen next! It helps me know how you interpreted everything. Keep it up! 

Stories to check out for the week: _Of Gangs and Groceries_ by my one and only sister, Gwydo!!!! I mean, Gwydion, haha. It's really funny, you better read it, or else! _Come Home to Me_ by my good buddy MT! She updated! YAY! This fic has a unique twist in character personalities. Also, MT's_ Perscription for Love_ is one of my all time faves, and she FINALLY updated after 2 months! Maybe if you review her, she'll update again soon…::wink:: Her story is about our favorite Esca crew in college, I think you'll adore it, check it out! _Crazyquirks_by Japanimejo…all I have to say is HILARIOUS! You'll die laughing or your money back, haha. Hail the almighty stilettos! Down with the 80's! ::ahem:: Ya just gotta read it! Next on the list are three stories posted by Seeress…_Petals_(not for Allen haters), _Memories Long Forgotten_, and _A Promise Fufilled_ (these last two are one shots…very moving!!).

Alright, enough with my comments…on with the show! Here comes Chapter 2! Enjoy! (Words to my reviewers in my closing notes!)

***Esca-lover

**********

**_Previously on 'Whispers of the Mind'…_**

Project Dreamer came to life six years ago, in 2018, as a result of a government inquiry. Their request was not a simple one, for the U.S. desired a machine that could see into a persons' mind.

***

"Good morning Jayda," Millerna whispered and placed a hand to the glass. "Did you dream?" The young psychologist turned to the printer connected to the visionary device. In it's tray lay two images. The first picture showed a pair of hands holding a thin chain of some sort. The second displayed a young man's face. 

"What do you make of them?" The biologist asked, leaning over her shoulder. 

"I'm not sure…I'll have to see the video footage."

***

"Millerna, any news?"

"Nothing yet, but I'd like to take a look at last night's video footage. From the scans I received a few minutes ago, I'd say she's clearly trying to remember something important from her past." 

***

"This is all taken from Jayda's perspective, right?"

"I believe so," Millerna stated. "While some of this vid-clip should look familiar, we've never viewed the first images of the memory before. It's like she's rewinding her thoughts and going over them more thoroughly."

"I agree," Celena added. "We've seen the envelope before, but only from it's spot on the floor."

"Plus, we now know how Jayda obtained the piece of jewelry," Amano commented. 

"I'm not so sure that that's the whole story. Yes, she pulled it from an ancient envelope that was found in a drawer. But was it her drawer? Her mothers? Was she keeping the item safe by stashing it there?"

"Perhaps she had lost it," Jajuka offered. "By the way Jayda was clutching it, it seemed to have some importance."

***

As a young woman remained motionless in her watery prison, a single tear escaped from her closed eyelids. 

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything…_

Visions swirled in her mind, but one thought was felt with every heart beat:

_Bring Me To Life._

_**********_

**Chapter 2: 'Whispers of the Mind'**

**********

Millerna strolled into work at 7:40am, twenty minutes early. Luckily, the security guard at the front of the building was there to let her in. Since the work day didn't officially begin until eight o' clock, only several other dedicated employees were at their desks getting ready for the shift. The blonde hadn't slept well the previous night due to unsettling dreams, and decided that she might as well get a head start on decoding the new image scans that would be waiting for her. She entered Lab 139 and was surprised to find that all the main lights were turned off.

'Woah, I even beat Celena here…what kind of freak am I,' she thought to herself as she clicked on the lamp at her desk. Millerna stashed her purse in it's usual place under the desk and turned her gaze to the visionary device in the middle of the floor. The chemicals emitted a greenish glow from inside the holding tank, giving the machine an eerie presence. The psychologist shuddered slightly, and shook off her uneasiness as she approached it.

"Well Jayda, what do you have for me today?" she spoke softly, glancing first at the young woman floating inside the glass, then to the computer beside her. Suddenly, a confused look spread across her face. 'Well well…what have we here?' Millerna sighed as she glared at a flashing red light coming from the printer. "Out of paper? Come on, just my luck," she grumbled and refilled the machine. "There. Ya happy now?" The printer lurched to life and began processing the first scan. "Might as well start the coffee," the tired woman muttered to herself. 'This is going to be a long day, I can feel it.'

**********

"Wait! Stay put, Yuki!" Amano pleaded as he put the car in park and jumped out of the drivers seat. The red head giggled and waited patiently as her co-worker raced to open the passenger side door for her.

"My Prince!" she laughed and stepped out of the car. "I thought I was a goner when my Honda broke down! I'm glad you had your cell on ya, or I might not have made it to work," she smiled brightly, pausing to fix her patchwork skirt and check her hair in the car window. "My buns even?" The engineer blushed immediately, his mind interpreting the situation in entirely the wrong way. 

"Uhh…umm…"

"My HAIR, ya perv!" the quirky girl winked, gently taking the poor guys hand into her own. Upon feeling her touch, Amano relaxed slightly. With his free hand, he slowly brushed the bangs from her eyes. 

"Perfect," he whispered, a soft, unreadable look on his face. The outside world seemed to stop as the two locked eye contact. Their hearts were pounding with curiosity and indecision as the tense seconds flew by. "Yuki. I-…" he stammered, unable to find the words he was searching for. This time, it was Yukari's turn to color fiercely. 

"Come on, you," she teased, and began pulling him in the direction of the office building. "We're going to be late the way it is!" Knowing his moment had passed, Amano sighed in resignation.

"Alright, alright! Geez, don't take my arm off!" 

**********

The two walked quickly through the front doors, said some casual hellos, and wandered into the lab to find a scene of pure chaos. Papers everywhere. Dryden was yelling orders while the rest of the crew was scrambling to pick up the mess.

"It's about time you guys got here!!" the headmaster barked. The girl tried to explain.

"Sorry Boss, I had car tro-…"

"NO EXCUSES!" Fassa roared at the frightened secretary. Noting her fear, Dryden sighed heavily and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Look, I'm sorry for getting so upset. Would you two please just get organized and help out?" They both nodded quickly and jumped into action. Millerna was in the center of the mess, hopelessly trying to straighten up. Amano knelt down next to her and gave the young woman a confused glance.

"What happened?" he whispered, hoping not to draw attention to himself. The blonde groaned inwardly, unanxious to tell the story for the third time. 

"I got in early this morning, hoping to get a head start on analyzing Jayda's new scans, when I realized that the printer was out of paper. I refilled it, left the room to fill the coffee pot, ended up chatting with some guy down the hall, and when I got back, there were papers everywhere! The machine was spitting them out so fast; it's a wonder that I was able to keep them in order. The others arrived and started to help, but the scans just kept coming…" she paused to glance at Jayda's floating figure. "She's become so restless mentally, I hope everything's alright." The young man placed a comforting hand on Millerna's shoulder.

"Don't worry Milly," he assured her. "Maybe she's just trying to get her point across, ya know?" A small sigh escaped the girls' lips. 

"You're probably right…Thanks, lover boy." 

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Oh come on, Amano! I know you like Yukari…heck, the whole team knows you're crazy for her!" Millerna teased.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Is what obvious?" Yukari piped in, handing the psychologist a small stack of papers. The engineer froze, obviously panicking, and looked to the blonde for help. Millerna couldn't help but smile. 

"We were just commenting that you've _obviously_ got a lot of organizing to do now that I made a mess of everything," she covered smoothly, and laughed as the secretary stuck out her tongue. 

"Well at least I don't have to analyze it!" And with that, the red head skipped over to her desk and whipped out the infamous cell phone. The rest of the group had piled the image scans onto Millernas' desk and went back to work, each of them checking to see if their part of the machinery was in tact. 

"Ms. Aston, if you need any help, just let me know, alright?" Dryden said casually. "It looks like you have a long day ahead of you, so I'll leave you alone for now. Fill me in on the details later." The young woman exhaled deeply and wearily approached the stack that was awaiting her.

"Yes sir."

********** 

A pair of hand's clutching a piece of jewelry.

A young man's smiling face.

Two nearly identical children playing indoors.

Policemen.

A pool of thick, dark liquid. 

A black limousine parked by a red fire hydrant.

A small, dimly lit room.

A burning cigarette.

A gun lying on the floor, underneath a shadowy object.

A single ivory rose.

**********

There were exactly twenty-two copies of each image; some of which were blurry and faded, while others remarkably clearer. Millerna chose the cleanest of each scan, and had been studying them for at least three hours past closing. By now she was tired, and her nerves worn thin. The rest of the crew had long past called it a day, and had urged her to leave as well, but her stubborn curiosity had refused to budge without further study. Unfortunately, the more she viewed the images, the less she seemed to understand them. 'What do they all mean…? There's no connecting factor among them,' Ms. Aston groaned mentally, frustrated with her lack of results. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had hardly eaten all evening. Sighing heavily, she straightened up the files cluttering her desk, gathered her belongings, and clicked off the lamp. 

"Goodnight Jayda," she murmured as she turned off the main light and left the lab. 'I hope she'll sleep better then I will.'

**********

Click_. Whirrrrrr_. Click. 

"She's gone."

"About time." Two voices spoke in hushed tones as they entered the lab. 

Click. _Whirrrrrr_. Click.

"Would you shut off those d*** cameras already?! I hate knowing he's watching," the feminine voice hissed at her male coconspirator. 

"Can't. Orders."

"What are you good for, anyway?" With gloved hands the two trespassers thumbed through several files, took photographs, and downloaded all the new Project Dreamer information from the main computer onto a disk. Luckily, none of the data had been encoded. 

Click. _Whirrrrr_. Click. 

"We got what we came for, let's go." The woman glared at the figure floating behind the glass before leaving the room. "A pity you can't speak, girl," she smirked wickedly. "Until next time." The man simply shut the door behind them, tired of the routine. 

'You'd think she'd get sick of this,' he thought to himself. 'Women.'

Click. _Whirrrrr_. Click.

**********

Millerna entered her small apartment and glanced at the clock: 9pm. She mumbled something about getting a new job and rummaged through the freezer for a frozen dinner. After eating, the psychologist decided a long, hot, steamy bubble bath was just what she needed to relax herself, mentally and physically. She started the water, lit a few candles, turned on some soft music, and poured a glass of wine. As she slipped into the tub, all her worries seemed to melt away. 'Finally…'

**********

While Jayda's body remained motionless, her mind was reeling. Could no one hear her plea? Could no one help her?

_Bring Me to Life._

Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest, pure adrenaline and fear running through her veins.

_Without a voice,_

_Without a soul._

_Don't let me die here…there must be something more…_

Inside, her thoughts were screaming for freedom. She would try one more time…it had to work.

**********

Feeling like a new woman, Millerna lazily got out of the tub and dressed in her robe, tying it loosely around her waist. She sighed happily as she towel dried her hair and gazed at her reflection. 'Soap can do wonders for the soul,' she giggled mentally and began brushing her teeth. 

_'Wake me up inside…' _a quiet voice whispered. 

Millerna froze, the toothbrush still inside her mouth. She quickly dismissed the noise and decided that she was just tired and needed sleep. The blonde rinsed her toothbrush, flossed, and searched the drawer for a hair tie. After putting her mass of wet locks into a messy ponytail on the top of her head, the young woman threw on her pajamas and crept into bed. Her eyes closed wearily, but the voice returned.

_'Wake me up inside…' _

The woman's eyes snapped open as she held her breath, thoroughly disturbed by the sounds that were echoing in her head.

"Who's there!!!" she yelled to the darkness as she clutched her sheets. No reply. "Answer me!" Suddenly, Millerna's thoughts were bombardedwith pleading statements.

_'Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become…'_

"Please…" the terrified woman begged. "Please stop…please." She was cradling her head in her hands, trying to stop the whispers in her mind. As the words repeated over and over, images began to flash rapidly through her brain. A pair of hands clutching a piece of jewelry; a young man's smiling face; two nearly identical children playing indoors…these were Jayda's visions…Jayda's dreams.

"Jayda…? Is that you?" Millerna spoke, her voice trembling. The whispers stopped. The images ceased. "Jayda???" 

_'Millerna…_

_Help me, Please.'_

**********

Dryden Fassa crept into bed, and closed his eyes. He had gone out to dinner with some fellow co-workers and was now thoroughly worn out. They had discussed everything from food to politics, and argued over opinions the whole night. Not that Dryden was opposed to that…he actually enjoyed deep conversations, not to mention the bottle of wine they had consumed while talking. Now, slightly hung over and very sleepy, the man was extremely happy to be home. That is…until his phone rang. The scientist cursed loudly and looked at the clock. 12:14am. 'Who the heck would be calling me at this hour!' he thought angrily. 

"Whadda ya want!" he spoke, his speech slurring slightly.

"Dr, Fassa…I'm so sorry to call you this late…but I'm worried about Jayda."

"Ms. Aston…is that you??"

"Yes sir. Please, she contacted me. We have to go to the lab right away." The young woman on the other end of the phone sounded scared and nervous.

"Calm down Millerna. Wha…Jayda contacted you? How?" 

"In my thoughts…I think. Something like telepathy. I know it sounds crazy, but I heard her, I know I did!"

"Look, can't we talk about this tomorrow? I'm sure she'll be fine…" Dryden was loosing his patience, as well as his consciousness.

"No! She was asking for help! Please, we have to go now! I need your keys to get into the building.  Meet me out in front of your place in 10 minutes."

"But-…"

"No buts!! This is serious! I'm already in your driveway. Please Dryden, you won't regret it," the blonde begged, clutching her cell phone. 

'I doubt that…' Fassa thought to himself before agreeing to meet his frazzled psychologist. He hung up the phone and sat up slowly. His head was pounding while he dressed and walked out the door and into the night. 'This had better be good…'

********** 

YAY! You like? No like? Let me know!! For all you Van lovers, yes he is in this story…be patient!! Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I will be addressing you personally in my next chapter update, promise! Hope you enjoyed this. Have a great night everyone! God Bless!


	4. The Good Samaritan

Hey all! Guess what…I AM STILL ALIVE! I cannot apologize enough for the cliffhanger I left you with in this story, however, I do intend to finish this story even if it takes me years, haha. I've missed hearing from you all so much! You are all depending on me!

If you are new to this story, hello! I hope you aren't too confused! Those of you who know me also know I endorse certain stories that I'm fond of in my opening spiel. This update, I highly recommend, "Of Gangs and Groceries" written by GwydionAE and her friend T4, "A Beautiful Love" by Starry Eyed Wonder, and "And Along Came Prince Charming" by Dahee Fanel. Give them a try! P.S. I miss you MT!

To those of you wondering about "Ink Stained Hands," the next chapter is in the planning stages. Look for an update soon. Also, if you're new to my work, you may want to check out "Desperation", a fic of mine that is ACTUALLY COMPLETE!

Well, enough about me Casanova…On with the show!

* * *

**_Previously on 'Whispers of the Mind'_**

'Well well…what have we here?' Millerna sighed as she glared at a flashing red light coming from the printer. "Out of paper? Come on, just my luck," she grumbled and refilled the machine. "There…Ya happy now?" The printer lurched to life and began processing the first scan. "Might as well start the coffee," the tired woman muttered to herself. 'This is going to be a long day, I can feel it.'

* * *

"Oh Amano, I thought I was a goner when my Honda broke down! I'm glad you had your cell on ya, or I might not have made it to work," Yukari smiled brightly, pausing to fix her patchwork skirt and check her hair in the car window. "My buns even?" The engineer blushed immediately, his mind interpreting the situation in entirely the wrong way.

"Uhh…umm…"

"My HAIR, ya perv!" the quirky girl winked, gently taking the poor guys hand into her own. Upon feeling her touch, Amano relaxed slightly. With his free hand, he slowly brushed the bangs from her eyes.

"Perfect."

* * *

"What happened, Millerna?"

"I got in early this morning, hoping to get a head start on analyzing Jayda's new scans, when I realized that the printer was out of paper. I refilled it, left the room to fill the coffee pot, ended up chatting with some guy down the hall, and when I got back, there were papers everywhere! The machine was spitting them out so fast; it's a wonder that I was able to keep them in order. The others arrived and started to help, but the scans just kept coming…" she paused to glance at Jayda's floating figure. "She's become so restless mentally, I hope everything's alright."

* * *

Click. _Whirrrrrr_. Click.

"Would you shut off those cameras already?! I hate knowing he's watching," the feminine voice hissed at her male coconspirator.

"Can't. Orders."

"What are you good for, anyway?" With gloved hands the two trespassers thumbed through several files, took photographs, and downloaded all the new Project Dreamer information from the main computer onto a disk. Luckily, none of the data had been encoded.

"We got what we came for, let's go."

* * *

_'Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become…'_

"Jayda…? Is that you?" Millerna spoke, her voice trembling. The whispers stopped. The images ceased. "Jayda???"

_'Millerna…_

_Help me, Please.'_

* * *

"Calm down Millerna. Wha…Jayda contacted you? How?" Dryden mumbled.

"In my thoughts…I think. Something like telepathy. I know it sounds crazy, but I heard her, I know I did!"

"But-…"

"No buts!! This is serious! I'm already in your driveway. Please Dryden, you won't regret it," the blonde begged, clutching her cell phone.

'I doubt that…' Fassa thought to himself. 'This had better be good…'

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'The Good Samaritan'**

* * *

12:45am- Lab 139, D.I.D.C.- Uptown Manhattan, NY

_"Millerna…Help me, please…" _

_'She's not coming …'_ Jayda's pulse quickened as her mind reeled with uncertainty_. 'It's dark…cold…I can feel it now.'_ Her body remained still within its glass cage while the young woman struggled to wake her physical self. Her toes slowly came to life, as her fingertips grazed the tank wall. Panic shook her being as her heart beat faster with every second that expired. 'Hurry,' she urged her body, the claustrophobia setting in. The numbness passed from her limbs as corporal awareness crept up her spine. Jayda willed her eyes to open only to cry in agony as chemicals washed over them. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins; her pulse pounding in her ears…the pressure was almost too much to bear. In desperation, the terrified captive began pushing on the glass walls around her. _'No…'_ she whispered inwardly. _'I can't give in…'_

Dizziness overcame her. _'I can't…give…in…'_

Her breathing slowed, and blackness enveloped her mind_. 'I…'_

bum-bump

_'I won't…'_

bum-bump

_'…can't let them…' _

Suddenly, Jayda's body lurched to life; a white, hot, light burst from within the tank causing the watery prison to shatter. The blinding flash sent shockwaves throughout the lab, destroying everything in its path. The young woman was thrown to the ground, glass and debris falling around her. Her lungs retched for air as they adapted to the unfamiliar form of oxygen, while violent coughing racked her entire body. Then, as suddenly as the light had appeared, it vanished without a trace.

Jayda labored to sit up and struggled to focus herself, taking in what had just occurred. Electric wires had been severed, causing sparks to pop and crackle bits of light in the darkness. The sound of water dripping echoed off of the tiled floor. Adjusting her eyes, Jayda squinted to see her surroundings. Lying next to her was a desk that had been smashed against the wall, its bottom drawer slightly open. The woman dragged her figure over to it and cautiously reached inside. She pulled out a faded envelope and gently dumped its contents into her palm.

_FLASHBACK_

**_"Here you are darling, it's your favorite color!"_**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jayda blinked hard at the shiny pendant in her hands. "It's…mine," she whispered, closing her fist around the thin chain. A tear slid down her scratched cheek as she slowly fastened the tiny, rose-colored jewel around her neck. Dropping the envelope onto the floor, the young woman stood up painfully amongst the wreckage that had been a laboratory. Her left leg bore a deep gash that stung horribly, but Jayda managed to limp carefully out of the room, and into the hallway. She gasped at the sight before her, bracing herself against the doorway. The explosion had not only destroyed the lab; it had demolished the entire first floor, blasting the front doors wide open. The sprinkler system had been activated, and the security alarm was screaming terribly. Refusing to dwell on the situation, the trembling young woman gingerly made her way to the front entrance and stepped out onto the sidewalk. While black storm clouds loomed above, Jayda smiled weakly to herself and continued stumbling forward, away from D.I.D.C.

* * *

1:05am- Central Manhattan, NY

"Jane Street, please," a tired, young man instructed his cab driver. It had been a long day for Van Fanel. The twenty-four year old, a freelance photographer for the New York Times, had spent his night taking pictures of prominent social figures sipping expensive champagne at the annual "Christmas in July" charity event. The mayor, along with many celebrities and wealthy locals, contributed generously to the cause, which benefited the less fortunate of New York City. Overall, the night had been a success, but Van was glad to finally head home.

As the cab pulled away, a heavy rain erupted from the storm clouds above, the drops drumming on the roof of the car. _'At least I made it to the cab in time,'_ Van thought to himself as he loosened his bow tie and unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket. The weary photographer glanced at his watch and grimaced. _'Folken will want the prints as soon as possible. If the office opens at 8…looks like another all-nighter for me. Man, developing those pictures are going to be a pain in the'- _

And then he saw her; a woman, struggling to walk amidst the pouring rain. Time seemed to slow as the cab approached her. She was barely dressed, with skin so pale it emitted a ghostly glow. Her long hair clung to her frail figure, giving her a pathetic, helpless appearance. Van watched as the woman tripped on the uneven sidewalk, causing her to loose her balance and fall to the ground awkwardly. He felt guilt tug at his heart as the vehicle drove quickly past her. On an impulse, he ordered the cab driver to stop and pull over.

"What do you think you're doing, buddy? I've got a business to run," the cabby complained as he pulled to the curb.

"I'll only be a minute." Van removed his tux jacket and placed it on the back seat before venturing out into the downpour. The woman was still sprawled on the ground, trying to regain her senses. He approached her cautiously, afraid that he might frighten her.

"Are you alright, miss? Let me help you, give me your hand." He reached for her, rain soaking his body, streaking down his face. She looked up slowly and gazed at him with large, green eyes, curious yet calm. Her questioning gaze compelled him to speak, but no words came. He'd never before seen a woman who radiated such inner strength in an obvious time of weakness. They studied each other silently, frozen in place as the raindrops pounded around them. The weather was no longer Van's concern; all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his chest. The girl's mystic presence captivated him, as the mists from the street seemed to surround her. She broke the trance and gently took his hand, accepting his aid. He willingly helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean on him for strength. She looked into his dark eyes as he continued to hold her carefully.

"Who are you?" he whispered, his tone hushed. The woman gave him a small smile, rain trickling down her lips.

"Hitomi…my name is Hitomi," she breathed, relief filling her body. She could say it now…her own name would no longer be a lie. She gazed intently into the young man's face, trying to recognize him. He was so familiar, and yet so new.

"I'm Van," he spoke softly, and allowed her to take in his appearance. By now, his white dress shirt was completely soaked, while his raven hair surrendered to the elements. As he held her, he could feel her breathing, slow and shallow. '_What is this feeling…this utter helplessness, and yet-'_

HONK-HONK! "Come on, pal, I haven't got all night!" the cab driver yelled, irritated by his clientele. Van snapped back to reality and released his hold on the girl.

"So…do you need a lift somewhere?" he offered, running a hand through his drenched locks. She smiled sadly and looked down the street.

"I have nowhere to go," she stated quietly.

"Oh…" _'What could that mean?'_ He looked again at the shabby, dirty nightgown she was wearing; the dark smudges and cuts on her skin; her bare feet. _Was she homeless? Perhaps she was avoiding an abusive situation…'_

"Thank you for your help," she spoke and continued on her way. Van watched her go, indecision on his face. The cabby honked the horn again and threatened to leave. _'I can't just leave her here…can I?'_

"Hold on," he instructed the driver, and ran towards the woman he'd just met. "Hitomi!" She turned, confusion in her eyes as Van caught up to her. "Look…I know we're strangers, and you have no reason to trust me…but, I have an extra couch at my place if you need somewhere to stay for the night…it's better then staying out here, isn't it?" he asked, catching his breath. The girl seemed to wrestle with the idea, her face unreadable. The cabby honked again, revving his engine for effect. "Hitomi?" She raised her eyes to his, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"I trust you," she said softly. Van grinned slightly and let out the breath he had been holding.

"So that's a yes?" Hitomi nodded slowly, and walked toward him. Van opened the cab door and helped her in.

"Look kid, I'm not running a charity here…you either pay me double, or leave your woman on the street," the cab driver stated defiantly, glaring at his passengers from the rear view mirror. Van clenched his jaw firmly, refusing to let anger get the best of him. He breathed out slowly and reached into his wallet, pulling out several bills.

"I'll pay double, just take me to Jane Street, alright?" The driver seemed content with the cash offered and pulled onto the road. Van sighed and looked at the woman beside him. She was gazing intently out the window, trembling slightly. "Here," he said gently, clumsily draping his tux coat around her shoulders. Hitomi looked down at the jacket, running her fingers over the lapel.

"Thank you," she whispered, gratitude shining in her eyes.

"Your welcome."

* * *

1:20am- D.I.D.C. Uptown Manhattan, NY

"What in the world…?" Dryden uttered, as he pulled into the D.I.D.C. parking lot. There were at least five patrol cars surrounding the building. Yellow caution tape sealed the front entrance, while several officers could be seen investigating the area. Millerna stiffened in the passenger seat, eyeing all of the broken glass and debris that cluttered the sidewalk. _Something was wrong…I just knew it…but...what about Jayda? _

"What about Jayda?" the woman spoke aloud, her voice wavering slightly. Dryden simply shook his head in shock. All of the windows and doors on the first floor had been blown out, as if an explosion had occurred from within, and yet there was no fire, no smoke; nothing that indicated a bomb.

"Come on," he sighed, reaching for his umbrella. "Let's get some answers."

* * *

To Allen Schezar, this was just another crime scene, albeit a rainy one. Being a detective with the NYPD Major Case Squad meant unusual hours and a high tolerance for the bizarre. The twenty-eight year old was tall with strikingly handsome features; a lean, athletic body, keen blue eyes, and a smile that had charmed many. Long, blond hair was kept in a low ponytail, giving him a roguish appearance. In addition to his good looks, Schezar was ambitious, graduating from college at the top of his class. He had a passion for law enforcement and eagerly jumped at the chance to serve as a police officer in his community. Eventually, he worked his way through the ranks and, with the urging of his co-workers, accepted the promotion to detective. This was now his third year in the position.

Allen stood at the buildings entrance, taking in the damage. He flicked on his flashlight and peered closely at the front doors, examining the hinges and frame. _'Strange…'_ "Hey Gaddes, over here," Schezar motioned to his colleague. "I need an opinion."

"Whatever it is, my answer is no," the man said sarcastically, smirking at his friend as he strolled up next to him. Gaddes Himoto was a forensic scientist specializing in crime scene analysis, who also happened to be Allen's former college roommate. As freshman, the two had become fast friends and shared many of the same interests: beer, women, and law enforcement. As time passed, the pair moved on from the party scene and immersed themselves in their studies. Gaddes was usually fairly laid back, but Allen's academic success pushed him to work hard. Himoto graduated along side his friend, and was honored for his excellence in science. Upon graduation, the two parted ways with high career goals, each promising to stay in touch. Allen went on to join the NYPD, while Gaddes dabbled in several dead-end jobs. After three years of frustration, Himoto also enrolled with the NYPD, hoping to find his calling. It was during his work with the police force that a love for forensic investigation took root. Allen, as his co-worker, encouraged Gaddes to pursue his passion. With a little effort and determination, Himoto successfully earned a position on the forensic team. He was tall, with a dark, rugged appearance sporting tanned skin and jet-black hair. His casual style and attitude served him well, allowing him to make friends easily. Now the twenty-seven year old embraced his career, and was becoming the pride of the department.

Gaddes inspected the front entrance carefully, wiping the rain from his eyes.

"It was blown from the inside, see the doorframe? It's bent, plus the hinges have been warped."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. But isn't it strange? There doesn't seem to be any kind of adhesive or residue left on the frame from a bomb or entry device. Plus, the glass was broken away completely. Couldn't the perpetrators have just walked through the hole? Why go through the trouble?" Gaddes rubbed the stubble on his cheek.

"Beats me. Maybe there'll be more answers inside." The two stepped carefully into the building, their flashlights probing the darkness.

"Wow, talk about a rough clean up job," Schezar muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it," Himoto sighed. "My team is gonna have a heck of a time looking for clues. Check out the debris, it seems to all be laying the same direction…like it was all knocked over from the hallway."

"What? I don't get it."

"Let me explain. You see the hallway straight in front of us?"

"Yeah…so?"

"That's just it. There's a cleared section right in front of it. The explosion, or whatever it was, seems to have originated over in that area and then forced all of the desks and cubicles towards the front door, see?"

"Oh, ok, I get it now. I guess that also explains the huge hole blown at the corner there?" Allen was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier; the darkness must have thrown off his vision. A large hole had been made where the hallway ended and branched into the back wall of the room they were standing in.

"Bingo, that hole supports my theory. It looks like half of the doorframe is still in tact. I bet the room on the other side will help explain a few things." As the pair entered the room, several officers were already carefully inspecting the area.

"Gaddes, sir, I think you may want to come look at this," one of the policemen called to them. Among the mess, a yellowing envelope was seen lying on the floor.

"You didn't touch it did you…"

"No sir. I just found it here out in the open, thought it may be of interest to you."

"Good man. Let's see what we've got." The forensic specialist pulled on rubber gloves and picked up the object with a sterilized pair of tweezers. "It's wet, we may not find much," he sighed turning it over. "Wait a minute…is that writing?" Blue ink was smudged on the surface of the paper. "It's unclear, I can't read it. Let's bag it, hopefully something will turn out," he said, nodding to the officer.

"What do you make of this? It seems to be the only thing not damaged," Allen asked aloud. His flashlight was focused on a machine of some sort. The odd thing was, there wasn't a scratch on it, even though it was surrounded by glass.

"Actually, it was damaged…it looks like it was a large tank or something. See, that's the top of it over in the corner. That would also explain all of the glass; check it out, the glass is at least two inches thick." Gaddes held up a piece for his friend to see. "You're right though, the base should have been wrecked too. This appears to be the site of the explosion: it came from within the tank."

"Great…you know what that means, don't you?"

"It mean's I've got a huge puzzle to put together," the scientist groaned, staring at the glass. "We need to find the point of entry…Hey guys," He called to his team. "I need all, and I mean ALL of the glass in this room bagged and ticketed together."

After surveying the rest of the first floor, the team came up with nothing promising; no motive, no suspects, no reason for all of the damage. All of the security cameras had been destroyed, and the sprinkler system had washed away any hope of DNA. Some of the liquid from Lab 139 was taken to be analyzed, and photographs were taken of the damage. It was well passed two in the morning before Schezar and Himoto were finally able to leave the site.

"You want some coffee? I'm buying," Allen offered to his friend as they went to the squad car.

"Definitely. I'm gonna need an extra strong blend to get me through these next few days."

"You got it." Just then, an attractive blonde female came walking quickly towards them.

"Excuse me, officers? Please, if I could just ask you a couple of questions"—

"Sorry, no comments for the press," Schezar stated wearily. _She's gorgeous_, he thought to himself. _Too bad, if only—_

"No, you don't understand, I'm not with the press. I work here; I'm just worried about…a friend of mine. Was anyone found inside?" The officers looked at each other, their attention held.

"No," Gaddes remarked quickly. "Why, should we have found someone?" The woman's eyes filled with tears.

"I knew it, I just knew she was in danger…" she whispered, her gaze fixed on D.I.D.C. Taking his cue, Allen walked closer to the blonde.

"Calm down miss, take a deep breath. I need you to focus here." Schezar placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Who was in the building?"

"Jayda," she breathed. "Jayda Riley. She was a coma victim…but that's all I can say."

"Is there more to the story?" Gaddes interjected.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's classified information. I'd have to get government clearance to discuss it." Allen sighed and shook his head.

"Great…just what I need, Feds. Thanks ma'am, would you mind talking with us a little more? We'd appreciate anything you have to offer."

"Umm, sure. In fact Dryden Fassa, my boss, is sleeping in my car over there. We've been waiting for a while, and he just couldn't handle it," the woman smiled weakly. "Oh, and I'm Millerna Aston."

"I'm detective Allen Schezar and this is Gaddes Himoto, our forensic specialist. We're headed to the 24-hour Starbucks on the corner. Would you two care to join us?"

"Coffee would be great."

* * *

A slim figure emerged from the shadows as it watched the last of the NYPD pull away from D.I.D.C. A cell phone rang once, and was answered.

_"How bad is it?"_

"We've got trouble, Dornkirk," the woman relayed coldly. "NYPD. And Ms. Aston, along with Dr. Fassa, are leaving with them."

_"How did this happen…"_

"She wanted out, sir," she snapped sharply. "We've been warning you for weeks that there might be an escape attempt."

_"Did you cover your trail tonight?"_

"Yeah, like always. Both of us did. We're fortunate. It happened right after we left." The figure slipped back into the shadows. "What now?"

_"Keep an eye on all members of the Project Dreamer team, past and present. Make sure they keep their mouths shut."_

"Anything else?"

"You may want to make a visit to the forensics lab sometime in the near future. We can't let them know everything."

"Consider it done, sir."

_"Oh, and one more thing. Find Miss Kansaki. We wouldn't want history to repeat itself now, would we?"_

The woman clicked off her phone and signaled to a driver across the street. Her accomplice pulled to the curb and unlocked the doors.

"This one's going to be a hard one to clean up," the man said softly as his passenger stepped inside.

"Don't worry, we faked the files. Everything will turn out. The NYPD aren't exactly America's finest," she sassed. "That blonde Barbie-doll detective probably bought his way through the department, not to mention the scruffy scientist that hangs around him."

"Schezar and Himoto are good, and you know it. I just hope we get them off the case quickly."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

Well?? How do you like it??? I know it's been a little over a year since I updated this story, BUT have faith! I will continue, and it won't take as long this time: PROMISE! I am looking forward to your reviews, and already have the first part of the next chapter planned out. I love you all!

Esca-lover


End file.
